Before He Cheats
by Michaelover101
Summary: Stephanie gets revenge on a cheating boyfriend. Never cross a Merdock. Stephcentric. OneShot.


_**Title:**_ Before He Cheats

_**Author:**_ Michaelover101

_**Summary:**_ Stephanie gets revenge on a cheating boyfriend. Never cross a Merdock. Steph-centric.

_**Rating: **_K

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine

_**Beta:**_ Flynn

_**Notes: **_Inspired by Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats'.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Her hands clenched and unclenched as she watched the pretty brunette that she'd thought she'd love kiss another girl. She had finally decided to get a boyfriend and stop sleeping around with guys, and what does the bastard do, he goes and... her mouth gaped open. He goes and gropes another girl! And a blonde for that matter! Not only a blonde, but an obvious bottle blonde. And that was a slap in the face.

Running a hand through her hair, she pushed past the people in the pub and walked to her best friend's dorm. She stupidly thought she'd love Bradley Jefferies. Bradley. Was she stupid, how could she fall in love with a Bradley? Stephanie Merdock fell in love with Daniels, with Logans. She needed a strong name. Not... Bradley. Some hick from Georgia. But god, he had such a great accent.

Closing her eyes, she walked the rest of the way to the dorm and knocked frantically. She heard giggling from the other side of the door and sighed. Her best friend, Rory, was with her boyfriend. God, and what she wanted was a good crying fest before getting her revenge.

"Oh god, Steph?" Rory asked. "I thought you were going to the pub?" She pulled her unbuttoned shirt tighter across her body and pulled the door closed so that Stephanie wouldn't see Finn getting dressed.

"I did. I was going to surprise Bradley, only to get a surprise myself. Can I come in?"

Rory looked behind her and nodded opening the door and letting Stephanie walk in. Finn buttoned the last button on his shirt as Rory worked on hers. "Steph, love, you okay?"

"I'm sort of hating guys right now," Stephanie said sitting down on the couch, burying her face in her hands. Rory looked at her friend before pulling her boyfriend's arm.

"Finn, do you think you can..."

"Rory, she's my friend too."

"I know, sweetie, but I really don't think us being couple-y is going to help her. I know you had your hopes on us spending the night together, but... can you go get together with Logan and Colin? I'll make it up to you later. Promise."

Finn reluctantly nodded and grabbed his jacket. "I'll go see if they're still at the party," he said kissing her. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She pushed him out the door and watched him walk away, before closing the door and going over to her friend. "Steph, what's wrong?"

"I went to the pub to surprise Bradley. He said he was going to hang out with some friends. I thought maybe I'd pull him away for a while, you know?" she said suggestively.

Rory nodded a smile playing on her lips. "Yeah, I know."

"And what do I see, but Bradley fucking Jefferies groping a bottle blonde!" Stephanie felt the tears roll down her cheeks and quickly swiped them away. "God, I hate this... being weak crap!" She jumped up and started pacing as Rory watched her friend worried. "I was so stupid to fall in love with that hick."

"You loved him?" Rory raised an eyebrow. "You just got together with him two weeks ago, Steph."

"He was my boyfriend, Rory!"

"I know!" Rory nodded. "But I don't think you know you love someone until you really get to know them. You just met Bradley three weeks ago, and he became your boyfriend a week later."

"How long before you knew you loved Finn."

Rory bushed. "That's... different, Steph."

"How long?" Stephanie demanded.

"You have to realize, with me and Finn... we knew each other for two years before getting together."

"Rory, how long were you and Finn together before you knew you loved him?"

"Uh..." Rory blushed. "About a week... when he first kissed me. But that's not-"

"See, a week! You knew you loved Finn in a week. It took me two!"

"Steph," Rory sighed. "I'm not saying you didn't love Bradley, I'm just saying you didn't know him. Maybe, had Bradley not... done what he did, yeah, it would have been real love... but I think you're mixing love with lust."

"I never slept with him."

"What?"

"We... fooled around... but we never slept together. Bastard said he understood my need to take it slow." Stephanie shook her head. "All men are dogs! Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink, cause she can't handle hard liquor." She rolled her eyes. "God, I can't believe this always happens to me!"

"Aren't you the one hitting on another guy?" Rory asked.

Stephanie glared. "A guy just cheated on me and you're siding with them?!"

"No, sweetie, what Bradley did, was... shitty. He's the scum of the earth for hurting you, and you have every right to hate him." She grabbed Stephanie's hand, and pulled her down. "I'll call Finn and get him to bring over some wallowing supplies, okay?"

Stephanie nodded sitting on the couch. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Rory smiled. She went to her room to grab two sets of pajamas and put one on while calling Finn.

"Do you want me now?"

"Baby, I always want you," Rory said quietly, so Stephanie couldn't hear her. With what just happened to her, talking to her own boyfriend felt like betraying her blonde friend. "Bradley cheated on Steph."

"What?"

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you'd be the best boyfriend ever and get us some movie night slash wallowing supplies."

"I've never been with a girl when she wallows, what does that entail?"

"About three more tubs of Rocky Road ice cream than we usually have at a movie night."

Finn laughed. "All right, give me about twenty minutes."

"Thank you, baby."

"Anything for you, love," Finn laughed.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too," Finn said. Rory laughed when she heard Logan and Colin catcalling over the phone. They hung up and Rory went back to the living room handing Stephanie the extra pair of pajamas.

"Did you call the boyfriend?" Stephanie asked tugging the shirt on.

"Sorry."

"For?"

Rory shrugged and sat next to her."I don't know... do I talk to Finn?"

"He's your boyfriend. I think he'd be offended, if not confused, if you didn't talk to him."

"I mean with..."

"Bradley cheating on me and all?" Stephanie asked. "Rory, just because that happened, doesn't mean you have to avoid Finn."

"If you're sure."

She nodded as Rory put on the first movie. Twenty minutes later Finn arrived with the food, then left. Rory set the food out and they proceeded to wallow.

Three movies, two pizzas and five hundred bags of candy later Rory was sleeping on the couch, while Stephanie flipped through the channels on the TV, not feeling an ounce of drowsiness. The thoughts of Bradley most likely sleeping with the blonde tramp ran through her head. She was on her fourth trip on going through the channels when a shot of someone smashing in the headlight caught her eye.

Surprised that she'd settled on the Country Music channel, she watched the video, Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats'.

"My my, isn't this just fitting," she muttered listening to the lyrics and watching as Carrie totaled her now ex-boyfriend's car. Stephanie smiled to herself. Now she had Carrie Underwood's moxie, what she needed was a _Louisville_ slugger. Smiling, she quickly got dressed and wrote a note to Rory thanking her before leaving.

She was a Merdock, dammit, and no one screwed over a Merdock.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory walked out of her English class, hand in hand with Finn. He always picked her up from classes, even if his was across campus. It's what she loved about him, that and he was a great kisser.

"So how was the wallowing?" Finn asked.

Rory shrugged. "I think it went well, but when I woke up, Steph was gone. I just hope she didn't do anything stupid."

"She knows better than that, love," Finn said pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head, and waved back when he saw Logan and Colin motioning for his attention. They walked over and greeted the two boys.

"Did you see what happened to Bradley Jefferies's car?" Colin asked.

"No," Finn said. "What happened?" He looked around and noticed a crowd gathering around a certain blue truck. They walked closer and gaped at the mess that was Bradley Jefferies's car.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" Bradley yelled at the crowd.

Rory gaped. The headlights and rear lights were broken, the entire border had been keyed. The doors had been opened and the interior of the car was a mess, the tires slashed and not to mention all the windows were smashed in.

"Wow, he must have really screwed someone over," Logan laughed.

"And, you, know daddy won't pay for it," Colin said. "That's his fifth car this month."

"Are you serious?" Rory asked.

"He's totaled the other four by either driving them into stuff or crashing them into walls."

"He's not the best drunk driver," Finn stage-whispered.

Rory shook her head as she watched Bradley pace around his car. The words 'he must have really screwed someone over' rang through her head. Looking around the crowd, she noticed one lonely blonde smirking slightly. Of course she'd come back to see her handiwork.

"I'll be right back," Rory said breaking away from the guys and walking towards the girl.

"Hey," Stephanie greeted.

"Hey back." Rory leaned against the wall with her. "Looks like someone got Bradley back good."

"Looks like," Stephanie said watching Bradley's 'headless chicken' routine.

"Steph, why'd you do it?" Rory asked.

Stephanie looked at her. "Nobody screws over a Merdock. The guys learned that a long time ago." She looked at Bradley and caught his eye. She watched him stop pacing and she raised an eyebrow. "And maybe now he'll think before he cheats." She gave a scoff before walking away, her heels clicking on the cobblestones.

Rory watched as Bradley ran a hand through his hair, cursed and walked away from his truck. Maybe all guys would think before they cheated if this is the surprise they got. Shaking her head, she went over to her boyfriend who was laughing with his friend.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**AN:**_ Hope you guys all enjoyed! And I do not suggest going and wrecking your ex's car because he cheated on you... I'm pretty sure it's a felony... or... at least gets you fined, lol.

I love reviews!

Kassandra


End file.
